


Let's Go

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [145]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words staff, follow and anxiety.





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/186492942329/drabble-time-this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

Derek followed the signs through the hospital. He glanced down at his cell phone and didn't know whether to be thankful or upset that there were no new updates.

Hospital staff bustled through the hallways, and Derek almost drowned from the smells of anxiety and fear that came from the waiting rooms.

Finally, he pushed through some double doors and immediately recognized the soothing scent of Stiles.

"How is she?" Derek asked, and Stiles smiled as he grabbed Derek's hand.

"Erica's fine," he said, then gently squeezed Derek's hand. "Let's go have ourselves a baby."

Derek squeezed back and smiled.


End file.
